


Patto col demone

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Patti di sangue [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Contracts, Demon Sex, M/M, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Bunneh ha deciso di rinunciare a stesso, donandosi a un demone, per riavere ciò che ha perso.





	Patto col demone

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt del 10° p0rnfest:  
> Originale; M/M; Dopo la morte dell’intera famiglia personaggio A cerca un modo per resuscitarli e invoca un demone disposto ad ogni suo desiderio, ma in cambio vuole la sua verginità.

Patto col demone

Bunneh stava ritto in piedi, il battito cardiaco accelerato e il fiato che si condensava davanti al suo viso. Osservò la figura del demone comparirgli davanti e socchiuse gli occhi.

< N-non ci credo. Ha funzionato! Dopo tutti questi anni, finalmente > pensò.

Il demone gli camminò intorno, gli accarezzò il bassoventre e ridacchiò, sentendolo gemere.

“Co-cosa diamine fai?!” chiese Bunneh. Ticchettò con la punta della scarpa sul pavimento di pietra lavica, nascondendo un fremito di paura.

Il demone si leccò voluttuosamente le labbra.

“Tu lo sai che il mio patto di schiavitù necessita qualcosa in cambio? In fondo varrà fino alla tua morte, sarò tuo fino al tuo ultimo respiro” sussurrò roco.

“Il libro di questo non parlava” disse il giovane.

Il demone ghignò mostrando i denti candidi.

“Posso sempre annullare il patto” disse.

Bunneh gli scostò la mano dal viso.

“No. Sbrighiamoci a sigillarlo. Prenditi tutto quello che vuoi, ma realizza in fretta il mio desiderio. Riporta indietro la mia famiglia” disse.

“Che desiderio altruistico” mormorò il demone. Gli avvolse il collo con la coda vermiglia e l’obbligò ad abbassarsi in avanti, i glutei sporti in fuori.

Bunneh boccheggiò, sentendo l’aria mancargli, e rabbrividì, rimanendo piegato a novanta.

“In cambio voglio la tua ‘verginità’” sussurrò lascivo il demone.

< Il desiderio dannerà la tua anima e alla tua morte sarà lei ad appartenermi. Mi desidererai giorno e notte. Una volta provato, non potrai più farne a meno. Quasi tutti i tuoi desideri si tramuteranno nella richiesta continua di essere posseduto. Questo ti consumerà velocemente, facendoti bruciare di lussuria tra le mie braccia > pensò.

Bunneh sentì l’aria mancargli.

“M-mi aspettavo la mia vita… la mia vista o la mia capacità di parlare… questo è i-inaspettato” gemette. Strinse gli occhi, tremando e un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo il viso. “Va bene. Però fai in fretta!” ordinò.

“Ai suoi ordini, ‘padrone’” disse il demone, calcando l’ultima parola. Gli lasciò andare il collo e gl’infilò la coda sotto la maglietta, accarezzandogli il petto con la membrana triangolare alla fine. Con entrambe le mani gli abbassò i pantaloni e cominciò ad accarezzargli i glutei.

Bunneh sentì la schiena dolergli, mentre un pentacolo appariva sulla sua pelle, brillava di una tenue luce viola. Una serie di piume nere caddero dal soffitto.

“Che il vero rito cominci” disse il demone, mentre le candele che aveva sparso sul pavimento si accendevano una dietro l’altra, con fiammelle blu scuro.

Bunneh sentì una forza attrarlo al pavimento e ricadde pesantemente con un gemito.

_ Il piccolo Bunneh si piegò in avanti e appoggiò il regalo sotto l’albero di Natale. _

_ “Papà, sono tantissimi!” disse.  _

_ Il padre gli sorrise e gli appoggiò una mano sulla testa. _

_ “Cerco di darvi il meglio” disse. _

_ Il bambino alzò il capo, vide il viso segnato dalle rughe del genitore. _

_ “Ti voglio bene, papà” disse. Dalla stanza accanto provenivano le risate della madre e dei fratelli. _

Il demone si mise a gattoni sopra di lui ed iniziò a baciargli le braccia, le gambe e il petto, sentendolo rabbrividire sotto di sé.

Bunneh sentì il corpo formicolare, le gambe gli si aprirono e avvertì delle fitte al bassoventre, ansimò.

< Mi sento così strano > pensò. Gettò indietro la testa e ansimò più forte, le piume nere gli aderirono al corpo che si ricoprì di sudore, alcune goccioline volarono tutt’intorno.

Una piuma nera gli cadde sulle labbra e le sentì bruciare, soffiò facendola volare via.

Il demone lo penetrò con un colpo secco, Bunneh gridò, sentendo un bruciore invadergli il corpo. Premette la testa contro il pavimento e sgranò gli occhi.

__

_ Le fiamme invadevano la camera da letto, il bambino singhiozzava correndo lungo le scale. _

_ “Mamma! Mamma, dove sei?!” gridò. _

_ Vide i corpi delle sorelline riversi sull’ultimo gradino, gli occhi sgranati e i loro capi squarciati. _

_ Bunneh ululò di terrore, aggrappandosi al corrimano. _

Bunneh spalancò la bocca con dei gorgoglii indefiniti.

Il suo addome era scosso da spasmi sempre più rapidi, mentre il respiro gli si mozzava, muoveva su e giù i glutei.

“Ancora… ancora… ancora…” lo ripeteva ad ogni movimento del costato. Le sue pupille si erano così dilatate da prendere buona parte dell’iride.

_ Le palline di Natale caddero a terra, sporcandosi di sangue. Mentre la melodia del giradischi si era inceppata e risuonava stridula sempre sullo stesso punto.  _

_ Bunneh guardò la testa del padre rotolata ai piedi dell’albero di Natale, sporco di sangue. Sua madre era esanime sul divano, con il collo spezzato circondato dal filo delle luci di Natale che ancora s’illuminavano a intermittenza. _

Bunneh si strusciava, i suoi fianchi si dimenavano sotto le carezze del demone che gli laceravano la pelle con le loro unghie aguzze. Si aggrappò all’impalcature di corna sul suo capo e accelerò sempre di più i movimenti, graffiandosi i glutei, mentre il demone penetrava sempre più a fondo.

“T’imploro, salva la mia famiglia” piagnucolò. Rivoli di saliva gli sfuggivano dalle labbra, mischiandosi alle sue lacrime copiose.

_ “Sei stato fortunato che in quel momento tu stessi dormendo al piano di sopra. O il ladro avrebbe ucciso anche te” disse l’insegnante. Si grattò il mento e socchiuse gli occhi. _

_ “Non dirmi che hai di nuovo preso un libro sulla magia nera. Dovreste occuparvi degli averi che i vostri genitori vi hanno lasciato” disse. _

_ “Oh, è solo un hobby. Studierò anche per portare avanti i beni che mio padre ha faticato per ottenere” promise Bunneh. _

“E per voi cosa desiderate?” gli chiese il demone all’orecchio, mentre i suoi occhi brillavano.

“PRENDIMI!” gli ordinò il giovane.

“Avrete entrambe le cose, Master” sussurrò il demone. Gli mordicchiò il lobo dell’orecchio con la punta aguzza del dente. 

“Ditemi. Per evocarmi ci voleva un corpo, chi avete ucciso per condurmi a voi? Chi ha unito il nostro fato?” gli chiese il demone.

Bunneh premette i piedi per terra e si diede la spinta ripetutamente, permettendo che l’altro lo prendesse completamente.

“Ho squartato l’assassino dei miei genitori!” sbraitò.

Il demone ghignò.

“Oh, per un demone, la verginità e la purezza altruistica macchiati del sangue dei colpevoli sono doni ancor più graditi” sussurrò. Le sue corna s’illuminarono, mentre ghignava. “Il vostro primo desiderio è già realizzato”. Gli afferrò i glutei e si abbatté su di lui, facendolo sbattere contro il pavimento con vigore. “Ora permettetemi di realizzare il secondo” disse.

Bunneh si lasciò andare alla passione dell’altro e venne, gridava di piacere e, quando il demone scivolò fuori di lui, perse i sensi.


End file.
